Never Again!
by MaybeBlue
Summary: Alfred is bored and comes running to Matt. This leads to a trip into the woods on a golf cart, and the adventure goes from bad to worse with Alfred at the wheel. Bad summary is bad. Human names used. T for language.


**Hello everyone! I'm convinced I have writer's ADD. I can't focus on one story at a time. O^O**

**So thank you to all of those who left reviews on my other stories, and a super big thank you to those of you who slapped me in them. Feel free to do it again if you like.**

**And I now present to you Never Again! Enjoy!**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>Alfred swirled the drink in his hand. Something was very wrong here. It was Friday night and he had absolutely nothing to do. All of his friends were busy, so he couldn't call them to do anything. He figured he would be having fun because he went to visit Matthew, but the only thing his brother had done for the past two hours was watch a hockey game, occasionally jumping up and cheering when his team scored. He was being no help to his situation.<p>

"Ugh!" Alfred groaned, smashing his head down on the table in front of him. Pain shot through his skull, and he immediately regretted doing that. He sat back up and rubbed the spot where his head had connected with the table.

"What's your problem?" Matt said, peering at Alfred over his shoulder.

"I need to do something awesome before I prove dying of boredom is possible."

"Well what do you want me to do about that?"

"Give me an idea! Anything! Really!" Alfred pleaded, getting down on his knees by the couch Matthew was sitting on. The Canadian smirked, amused by his brother's antics. Every once in a while, Alfred would come running to Matthew, desperate for entertainment. Matthew would give him some half-assed idea, and Alfred would jump up and run off to go do whatever Matt suggested. It was too easy, really. He glanced around the room, and then out the window. He spotted his golf cart sitting by the garage outside. It was a bright red, and sat up high off the ground thanks to a set of off-road tires and a lift kit Matthew had put on it. He only drove it every so often, only using it for taking short trips around his property or carting tools he needed for whatever he was working on.

"How about you go drive that?" He said, nodding his head towards the golf cart. Alfred glanced out the window where Matthew had indicated.

"You're serious?" Alfred shouted excitedly. He jumped up from his spot on the floor and hurriedly put on his coat, running out the door and over to the golf cart. The key was already in the ignition, so he went speeding off down the driveway and down the dark road in no time. Score one for Matt. He was satisfied with his way of entertaining his brother, so he settled back into the couch to finish watching the rest of his game.

However, not ten minutes later, Matthew heard the cart skid to a stop outside and the front door open and shut. Alfred came in and plopped back down on the carpet beside the couch.

"What? Done already?"

"I, uh, need someone to ride shotgun. You know. Every hero needs a sidekick! Haha…" He said nervously.

"You're scared of the dark."

"Am not!" Alfred pouted. "It's just, when I got on to the one side road, a deer ran across the road, and for some reason it reminded me of this story Arthur told me the other day about something called a wendigo…"

Matthew ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavily. Arthur has no idea how much trouble he causes when he tells his skittish brother one of his creepy stories. Alfred once made Matthew come over because he had been so freaked out by one of the stories that he refused to sleep in his house by himself. Scratch that, in his own bed by himself. That was something he was NEVER going to do again.

"Ah, fine." He groaned. The hockey game had just ended, so he didn't have anything else to do. It was probably best he make sure Alfred didn't get into any trouble.

Matthew shoved himself off the couch and went to put his own coat on. He grabbed a flashlight on his way out the door, Alfred following closely behind. You can't be too careful.

* * *

><p>Alfred hopped back into the driver's side of the cart, Matthew sliding in beside him. He propped his feet up on the dashboard and looped his arm around the armrest, bracing himself for his brother to start driving. If Alfred was a frightening driver in a full-size car, he would likely be one in a golf cart as well. Matthew wondered if he should be wearing a helmet...<p>

Alfred slammed his foot down on the gas pedal and the cart shot forward, kicking up stones on the driveway. Matthew let a squeak of surprise, and he tightened his grip on the armrest.

"Haha, calm down, dude! You need to relax a little more!" Alfred laughed.

If they made it out of this alive, Matthew would kill him.

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you like chapter one? This story is a combination of things I did on Thanksgiving weekend at my grandparent's house up north. There were also some other things that happened that I may put in here, like my aunt setting of bottle rockets in the garage, but you know...<strong>

**So! Please review, I want to know what you think. I have cookies ready for those who do ;D Thank you!**


End file.
